


Inseparable Siblings

by SiZodiac



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Gen, Hallucinations, Irresponsible Younger Brothers, Parallel Realities, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and their alternate counterparts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They see each other in a dream, of a tavern and a bar. Half of the occupants are taking shots and cocktail from tiny sparkling glasses, the other half draining ale from heavy wooden tankards. Smoke from cigarettes and pipe weed fill the air, murky and unreal.

Echoing laughs ring across the room. Passionate, and without a care.

A blond and a brunette, with similar hazel-brown eyes and matching spirited smiles.

A brunette and a blond, pensively watching their respective brothers from their peripheral visions, soft smiles of a shared secret tugging at the corner of their lips. One takes out a nondescript cigarette to the lighter and the other holds up a delicately carved pipe, both drawing a deep breath, just in time for the smokes to be stolen from their loose fingers.

Connor smirks, biting the cigarette between his teeth.

Kíli grins, blowing haze into the air.

Murphy and Fíli catch each other looking from across the room, calm blue eyes meet.

It (almost) feels like gazing into a mirror.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Connor makes way toward them first, joyous and gullible, attracted by the younger’s merry tone of voice. Kíli looks up, grin widening in wordless challenge, silky strands of locks fall framing his pretty features in the weak light and a mischievous twinkle sparks in his eyes.

Fíli observes the pair, wary and guarded, but fascinated by the darker’s subdued warning glare. Murphy narrows his eyes, brows furrowing in thought with a tilt of his head, his full lips pursed and as he stands to follow there is bold defiance in his gait.

It is like looking at their younger brothers through a foggy mist.  
(It is also like looking at themselves.)

 

Because they are all dreaming and nothing in dreams ever make any sense.

Because those two Men are wearing the weirdest outfits, with too thin fabrics and too unnatural dye.  
Because those two men are so much shorter than what would consider normal, with large ears and even larger hands.

Because they are all dreaming.

Because.

So when they introduce themselves, they are blunt and negligent.

“Fíli and Kíli, nephews of Thorin, son of Thráin,” they say, bowing low together as is proper, “Exiled princes of Erebor, at your service.”

“Connor an’ Murphy MacManus,” they echo, bowing down as well with wider hand gestures, “The Saints of South Boston, at yours.”

Somehow, they all find it hilarious.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fíli and Murphy share more personality traits: pensive, thoughtful, mysterious, calm/composed (outside) to ruthless (inside).  
> Compare to Kíli and Connor who are: passionate, reckless, trusting, emotional, determined and headstrong.
> 
> If one wonders what Fíli & Kíli's dynamic would be like if Kíli had been born the elder and Fíli the younger, the MacManus twins would be a good indication. The same vice versa.


End file.
